1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light straight DIP connectors for shielded cables which are used for electronic equipment or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 31, a conventional electrical connector of this type or connector socket (a) of the electrical connector includes a metallic jacket (b) in which contacts are mounted via an insulating body. This connector socket is attached to a panel (c) by fastening the flange (d) to the panel with screws (e). To lock a connector plug to this connector socket, the connector plug is threaded over the connector socket.
In the above connector, however, it is impossible to connect and disconnect the connector plug from the connector socket with a single touch because it is necessary to thread the connector plug over the connector socket.